vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Kazama
|-|Jin= |-|Devil Jin= Summary Jin Kazama is the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Jun's intimate relationship with Kazuya grew and she became pregnant with Jin. The devil within Kazuya attempted to enter Jin while he was still in his mother's womb, but Jun managed to fight it off. Afterwards, Jun moved to a remote location in the mountains where she raised Jin and trained him in the Kazama family's self-defense fighting style. Several years later, Jun sensed the approaching of a great evil (Ogre) and decided that it was about time she told Jin concerning his origins. She also told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should look for his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Jun's premonitions proved to be true, as she was attacked by Ogre four days later on Jin's 15th birthday. Hours after the chaos, Jin, who fell unconscious, then awoke amongst the rubble and began searching for his mother, with no success, enraged, Jin swore revenge. He was then taken in by Heihachi, who began to train him in Mishima-style Karate. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Jin Kazama, also Known as "The Child of Destiny", "Pitch Black Wings (SFXTK)", "Lightning of Fate" Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: 22 years old Classification: Human/Devil Martial Artist, Carrier of the Devil Gene, Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Champion of the 3rd and 5th King of the Iron Fist Tournament Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility and stamina, knows a variety of different fighting styles which he has incorporated into one (has completely mastered the Advanced Mishima Style and Fighting Karate, the Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts and Traditional Karate), electricity/lightning manipulation, ki/energy manipulation, transformation (can transform into his devil form where he gains an increase in his all around stats and more fighting abilities), flight, telekinesis, regeneration (low-mid), can fire powerful laser beams, can generate shock waves, some resistance to mind/body control, can create barriers/forcefields, can survive in space Attack Potency: Town level (As Devil Jin he demolished a forest, kept up with Lars and Azazel) Speed: Supersonic+ (Characters around Jin's level have easily reacted to bullets and rockets) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Is physically stronger than characters who have picked up and thrown objects weighing over 80 tons with ease, is on par with Kazuya) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level (Already superior in base to Heihachi who survived an explosion that made an enormous crater in a mountain and Devil Jins stats are multiple times that of base Jins) Stamina: Very Large Range: Standdard melee range, several meters with shock waves, at least several dozen meters with Lasers Standard Equipment: Studded Gloves (white and red), motorcycle Intelligence: Very intelligent, led the Mishima Zaibatsu, the largest corporation in the world, which became an independent state, very skilled combatant, mastered his mother's Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts at a young age, as well as his grandfather's Advanced Mishima Style Karate in a few days, as well as Traditional Karate (Kyokushin Karate), is a brilliant war tactician. Weaknesses: For a long time he could not control the power of the Devil Gene (no longer a problem.) There are specifically made chains that can neutralize the Devil Gene's powers. Heihachi Mishima is the only one to have access to these chains so far. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Stance: Jin goes into a stance which also grants Ki Power, that will double his strength. Avenger: Jin takes a step back and does a super charge powerful punch that knocks the enemy across the stage. Penetrating Fist: Jin creates two static orbs at close range and mid range. Devil Form: When Jin on the verge of death, or is acting on a very strong psychological impact, he takes the form of the devil, it forces Jin increase many times, but it does not control himself (here in after Jin got rid of that flaw). In the arsenal of capabilities includes: *'Flight:' Grants Jin wings with which he is able to fly at high speeds (for example, he is able to fly for a few seconds on the Earth's orbit). *'Increased Physical Stats:' Stronger then Kazuya in "Devil Gene." It has also been stated that the Devil Gene gives the carrier an immeasurable boost in power, and that can increase the cellular compounds in the carrier to unlimited times more than that of a normal human. This is obviously not to be taken literally but still indicates that the devil form is far stronger than his normal state. *'Laser Attack:' Jin is capable of emitting energy attack from the crystal in his forehead (attacks can be both single or not). This laser is capable of demolishing an entire castle in seconds and was used to slice a giant beast (the size of a mountain and made out of spirits) in half. *'Shock Waves:' Jin is able to generate shock waves with uncertain strength. Easily swept Hwoarang from his motorcycle. *'Regeneration:' Regeneration saved Jin from getting shot in the head at close range, and even survived a fall out of orbit. *'Soul Detection' In Tekken 6's scenario campaign, Devil Jin is constantly commenting on the darkness and fear he feels in the souls of others, he can also locate where they are and figure out what something is based on their soul or lack thereof. Gallery jin_kazama_tekken_7_small_cg_by_blood_huntress-d8pm8p6.png|Jin, as he appears in Tekken 7 jin___devil_jin_tekken_7_small_cg_v2_by_blood_huntress-d8pm8oz.png|Jin in "Devil form" of Tekken 7 Devil_Jin_Uncontrolled_Movie.jpg|Uncontrolled "Devil form" of "Tekken: Blood Vengeance" 800px-Devil_jin_TTT2prologue.png|Controlled "Devil form" of "Tekken: Blood Vengeance" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7